Daddy! Daddy!
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Sequel of sorts to Doctor! Doctor!: Dr. Caryl Lewis is back and with her ex-husband popping up at her workplace, Arkham Asylum, she has to stay on her toes a lot more or she may loose the one thing she holds most dear to her heart.


**This is the sort of sequel to my story Doctor! Doctor! I wish to thank everyone who has encouraged me to continue the story of Doctor Caryl Lewis and her daughter Lucy. This story is centered around Lucy's father and Caryl's relationship with him. This will be a few chapters instead of a one-shot.**

**Warning: Implied CranexOC if you squint your eyes real tight and turn your head to the left a little bit.**

* * *

There had been a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum, so Doctor Lewis didn't have any patients to deal with when Jackson Mathewson's lawyer arrived with a large envelope addressed to her.

"Ms. Lewis, this is the renegotiated terms of your custody trial against my client, your ex-husband, Mr. Jackson Mathewson. You are hear by ordered by a judge of the state of New York in the City of Gotham to release your and Mr. Mathewson's child to Mr. Mathewson every other weekend and everyday after your daughter, Lucy, gets home from 'school.'" Caryl could only nod as her trembling hands grasped the envelope and the lawyer walked away.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Sitting down on one of the beds Caryl opened the letter to make sure what she heard was correct. There it was in black and white:

'...until further notice the child Lucy Mathewson is to be put under the custody of Jackson Mathewson everyday after she is released from 'Ms. Alston's School for Special Children' and/or every other weekend.'

'Until further notice. Caryl almost cried out in anger, fear, and pain as she read and re-read the passage. Searching a little harder Caryl found the reason for the judges sudden change of mind:

'Jackson Mathewson has undergone six weeks of drug and alcohol rehabilitation...'

* * *

It wasn't hard to tell that something was wrong in the Arkham Asylum Infirmary. It had been a week since the mass breakout and two days since Doctor Jonathan Crane, Jervis Tetch, and Harley Quinn had been brought back in. Their injuries were quite serious and Doctor Lewis had a feeling that the Batman wasn't the only one to blame for them.

It had also been a week since Doctor Lewis had received the letter from her ex-husband's lawyer. Jackson had contacted her about taking Lucy that morrning and she assumed that he was going to pick her up from 'school' so Caryl was shocked when he arrived at her work place to pick 'their' daughter up (the secret of the Rogues knowing about Lucy had been let out).

Caryl was redressing Crane's wounds when he walked into the infirmary. He hadn't changed much since the last time Caryl saw him his dark blonde hair still hung around shoulder length his blue eyes cold and calculating still looked at her as if she was only a toy to amuse himself with when ever he felt like it.

"Caryl, how have you been?" Jackson strolled up to her apparently undisturbed by the company he was in. Of course it could also have been because the two patients Caryl wasn't' working with had decided to pretend to sleep. Caryl's breath caught in her throat.

"W-what are you doing her Jackson?" Caryl noticed Jervis and Harley paying close attention to what was going on.

"I've came to pick up _my_ daughter." he said making Caryl involuntarily tighten Jonathan's bandage too tight so that he flinched.

"Sorry." she murmured to her patient. Caryl took out a pain killer she would have to inject Crane with. "Since when has she even been _your_ daughter, Jack?" she asked shortening his name because she knew he didn't like it.

"Since a week ago. Or have you forgotten the court order?" he sneered glancing down at Crane a sour look appearing on his face as if he finally realized where he was. Caryl's jaw tightened, something that didn't go unnoticed by Jackson or her patients.

"That doesn't answer my question why. are. you. _here_?"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot to pick her up." Jackson smirked as he watched Caryl squirm. He turned to leave and Caryl and a sinking feeling he was up to something. What came out of his mouth next confirmed what he was doing. "I can't believe you've forgotten your own daughter, Caryl, such bad parenting.

Jonathan let out a hiss of pain as Doctor Lewis's trembling hands injected him with the medicine. Caryl could feel hot tears forming as she apologized again for hurting him.

"You were supposed to pick her up, Jack." Caryl said through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Batman: TAS or the DC universe. I do own my original characters. **

**A/N: Not to sound too vain but if anyone wishes to use anything that is not recognizable as belonging to anyone affiliated to Batman in any form you are welcome to use it, as long as you tell me(you don't have to ask just tell me) and you tell your readers who made it up.**


End file.
